In analytical methods and systems isolation and separation of analytes is often required for efficient analysis. One method of isolating and separating an analyte comprises binding to magnetic or magnetizable particles in suspension, followed by separation in a magnetic field. The quality of the isolation and separation steps is dependent on appropriate particle distribution during binding, separation, and washing. Invasive methods are commonly used (e.g. placing a sensor in the separation vessel).
JP 2002 315 338 discloses measuring the properties of a liquid comprising magnetic particles in the presence of a magnetic filed, i.e. when the magnetic particles are attached to the side walls and are outside of the optical path.
WO2009/129415 discloses examples of detectors in integrated flow systems for analyte quantification. It does not disclose any specific arrangement of light source and detector. It also does not disclose any measuring of solid phase particle distribution during mixing and separation.
The present invention provides an improved method and system for surveilling mixing and separation using magnetic particles in an analytical system.